How To Save A Life
by Wildwarrior123
Summary: Whenever Kyle finds our Eric has a crush on him, he also finds out Eric has runaway. An unknown offender has attacked Eric in the wilderness, and Kyle is going to find out who. Kyman story.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle was looking for someone to play video games with, and his first thoughts were to hang out with Stan or Kenny. But finding that Kenny died and Stan's father was trying to prove he could pee for two minutes straight just to get fame, Kyle had planted his face in his palms in annoyance, before heading to Eric's house deciding he might have something fun to do. Knocking on the door, Kyle saw Liane open the doors. "Oh hello there, are you looking for Eric?" She asked, recognizing Kyle nearly instantly. Kyle nodded. "Yes please." He answered. "Okay, my little snookums is in his room." She stated, turning to leave letting Kyle get inside. Walking up the stairs, he entered his room to find Eric gone. Wasn't there anybody to hang out with? Hm, best to find out any secrets he had to make fun of him for, maybe tell his other friends. Kyle gently fiddled in his drawers, going in the closet next. However, when he saw a journal sprawled out on the floor wide open, it was instinct Kyle take the cake and read it. Leaning down, he flipped the pages to the first one, and began reading.

"My name is Eric Cartman. This is my diary where I write down things to stalk people, and maybe be a mini Anne Frank. But if I'm alive and you're not me, get the fuck out of my journal! I live in South Park, Colorado, with my mom. I'm an only child. Now, the next big juicy stuff is my friends. First I have Stan Marsh. He's a pretty boring guy, but he's a friend. My other friend Kenny McCormick, is also a lot like Stan Marsh. But then... Kyle Broflovski. He's a fresh, spirited, 'enemy.' We're like frienemies, but our friend side is pretty good. In fact... I sorta have a crush on him. Let me talk about Kyle now, shall we? He's a little Jew kid, fresh and cute. His parent's would hate me for liking him, if they don't hate me already. However, he's kinda annoying sometimes. He always gets in my way of super awesome fucking plans! If he just lets me do my shit, we could all get along. But nooo, he had to be a ginger, a Jew, and was a New Jersey kid too! And even worse, his little brother Ike always makes him start ruining everything. But either way, he's still a pretty nice guy. For a ginger Jew, anyway. In a week it's Valentines Day.. And for Valentines Day, I'm going to get him this game he's been wanting. I'll put a picture up when it's done..."

Kyle stared blankly. So that's who gave him that game? This was all... Absolutely fascinating! The page ended there, and on the next page, as he flipped it he saw a loose picture of when Kyle was smiling real big. He wasn't sure whether to feel flattered, creeped out, or angry. He sort of felt like it all, and was uncertain why Eric was writing all this. Say... Where did Eric go? Why'd he just leave all of a sudden, and how did he without his mother knowing? Peeking out the door, he saw no traces of Eric Cartman. But then, spotting the window open, he eyed the journal. Maybe it would help? Just because the first page was about Kyle didn't mean all of it was. Picking up the journal, he continued to read. "I'm tired of my mom neglecting me. She just keeps ignoring me, and does whatever she wants. I always have to find something else to do to entertain myself. I've packed me everything I need. Some chocolate covered Kentucky Fried Chicken, a gallon of strawberry milk, and some extra clothes, as well as my camera. I'm going to become one of those gorilla men, growing hair all over me and speaking with animals, raised by gorillas. I will become Tarzan."

Kyle stared at the page for a while. No, just no. He has bad posture, he flinches at the mention of vegetables, and didn't know how to survive without Kentucky Fried Chicken. He dropped the journal, instantly racing outside of Liane's house without a goodbye. Kyle knew Eric needed help, and as annoying as the fat kid was, Eric had a big heart. He just hid it, deep within. He had rarely seen any affection come out of him, and so it was a big shock that Eric Cartman had a crush on Kyle. He constantly acted like being a faggot was a bad thing. Smph, hypocrite. Kyle raced around the corner, running and reaching his destination, rapped on Stan's house door, only to get greeted by his mother. "Is Stan still giving his dad water till he can pee two minutes straight?" Kyle asked, and his mother sighed. "Yes, although they might be taking a break." She said. Kyle ran up the stairs, and smiled in relief when he saw Stan sitting down while his father lay on the floor drinking water. "Stan! Stan I need help, it's Cartman!" Kyle panted, and Stan yawned. "So what? Eric is annoying, I thought you hated him." He pointed out.

Kyle panted. "I kinda do, but this is serious! Eric ran away!" He put in. "Holy shit dude!" Stan gasped, before Stan's father sighed, patting his growing belly. "Staaaaan, go get me some more water." He said. Stan whispered. "I'm okay with ditching him if you are..." He said. Kyle nodded, and as they walked out of the house, Kyle looked side to side. "I suggest you go to the forest up ahead, and I'll check the one behind us." Kyle suggested. Nodding, the two split paths racing down to the forest. He kept going deeper and deeper, wandering aimlessly when he found a bone, covered in chocolate. It was Kentucky Fried Chicken. The last time Kyle had seen Eric was two days ago, so he wasn't sure how old it was. He was gonna guess a day or a half. Raising his hands to his jaws, he shouted. "Eric! Come on Eric, Cartman? Cartman!" He shouted, as if Eric was a dog that would come on command. Snapping a stick, he felt uneasy here in the forest. He had no weapons, no armour, and Eric was still no where to be found. "ERIC!" Kyle shouted once more, hearing it echo was satisfied. He screamed, letting it echo once more. "ERIC, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" He roared as loud as possible. Was Eric stupid?

Unfortanutely, yes. He was a fatass, a dumbass, and a smartass all at the same time. And that wasn't good. Eric had a bit of badass in him, but that was only against humans. Hopefully it's the same with animals. "Eric?!" He shouted. Kyle felt more scared when he saw a massive tree branch fall down, and low breathing. Not Eric Cartman, either. "Eric, it's your favorite Jew boy! Sandy vagina, tiny tits and all!" He shouted. Kyle hated to say that, but if he was lucky it would get him out. Wandering deeper in the forest, he decided to head out. However, now he was lost. Kyle couldn't find his way out. Now he had to worry about himself. Hissing in exhaustion, he held his sides green eyes closed. Finding a leaf splattered with chocolate milk, he knew Eric was around here somewhere instantly. It would have dried up already if it wasn't recent. "ERIC, GET YOUR FAT ASS AND TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Kyle shouted. Was Eric really serious about running away?

Kyle was terrified. What if Eric got hurt? He had to be here, somewhere. Spotting someone's leg dangling from a distance, they had brown pants on, black shoes, and a red liquid all over them. Kyle climbed his way up, only to find Eric laying down. His body was covered in blood, burns, and scars, and there wasn't a trace of animals either. Could it be a human that did it to him? He didn't see a knife... Inspecting the tree, he saw traces of blood, with shoe marks of feet, different from Eric's type of shoes. Shit! He couldn't just look around at this tree all day, he needed to find help! Trying to lift Eric up was a big no-no, as his arm got trapped under Eric's back trying to pick him up. Hm... Did Eric have his phone? Eric probably did, he couldn't live without anything electronic-like. But where was his sack? Was it stolen? Seeing it slumped below them on the tree, he groaned struggling to climb back down. Picking it up, he searched through. Headphones... A sign of it possibly being there. ... Ew! Rotten caramel apple. Tossing it aside, he found fifty dollars, probably stolen.

Aha, there it was! Grabbing Eric's phone, he stared at the phone as it opened. Good, no locks. Easily entering it, he went to his contacts. There was a missed call from an unknown number, and he left a voicemail. That wasn't important. Dialing Stan, he held the phone to his ear. Getting no reply, he sighed. That figured, Stan didn't bring his phone! There was only one more person he could call, then... The hospital. Talking things over with them, they were also sending the police over. Hopefully it wasn't too long... After a long time of waiting, he heard a helicopter flying ahead, before everything went so quickly. Eric was brought up the ladder, and Kyle was welcome to go as well. After a long while, Eric was in the hospital. Stan had come as well, and Liane was on her way. Spotting the doctor peeping in, she then walked in. Kyle read bad news all over her face.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, although you can maybe guess what's going to happen! I hope you guys enjoy, please review, follow, and favorite! I'm going to make a new chapter every Thursday night, (in my timezone) if anyone is interested!


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the doctor, Kyle frowned. "Is he gonna be okay?" Was the teenager's question. The doctor clasped her hands, sighing. "Kyle, your friend might ... Die. He was already in bad shape before he got burned alive. If he does live, he will have the damage showing for a few years, or forever." The doctor stated. At that exact moment, Liane came in, when she saw Eric. "Oh, my baby! My poor baby!" She whimpered, rushing to his side and grabbing his already bloodied hand. Kyle had swollen eyes, and he could barely breath now. "H-how much will it cost when you're done?" Kyle asked. The doctor frowned, examining him. "Roughly ten thousand dollars." Came the answer. Kyle let his jaw drop. "Ten thousand? How are we gonna make that kinda money?" He snapped. Stan stepped in, whispering in his ear. Kyle grinned. "We can do it..." Kyle stated. However, the doctor looked at the door and nodded, before looking back at them. "You two boys need to go. He's about to go in surgery. You too, Ms. Cartman." Liane sadly left, still sobbing as Kyle and Stan followed. Kyle looked behind him, only to see Eric's sad little bruised face. It looked awful!

Following along Stan, Kyle curiously asked. "How are we gonna convince Token to help us?" Kyle asked. Stan thought for a moment. "I don't know. Just beg him like Eric does when he wants icecream from his mom." Kyle frowned, jutting him with his elbow. "Not now Stan, I don't wanna make fun of him, he's going to fucking die!" He said, voice cracking at the end. Stan patted him on the shoulder, exiting the hospital as they headed to Token's house. "But seriously, just... Beg for it." Stan suggested. Kyle had a million questions in his mind. "I'm going to find whoever did this to Eric... And I'm gonna fucking KILL HIM!" Kyle suddenly shouted, temper breaking as he grew angry. "Dude, dude calm down!" Stan shouted. Kyle grew defensive, raising his fists. "Was it you who did this Stan, was it you?!" Kyle snarled. Stan glared. "I will absolutely never help you if you don't get a hold of yourself!" Stan warned. Kyle took deep breaths in and out, although his face was hot and red with rage. They were in view of Token's house, when Kyle seemed to hold his breath, eyes watering. However, Stan noticed and slowly asked. "Dude... Are you... Crying?" He asked. Kyle sobbed. "He can't die... There's no way he can! Eric's always stood up for himself, who could do this to him?" Kyle asked shakily. Stan sighed. "Kyle, who knows who. Eric's done some pretty vile things, maybe he pissed someone off." Kyle found himself at Token's door by then, and knocking, the rich figure opened the door. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked. "We need ten thousand dollars." Kyle put in. Token seemed nervous. "What for?" He asked. Kyle bared his fists. "Eric got beat up and is -" Before he could finish, Token slammed the door. "Token, don't you wanna help?" Stan chimed in. Token had muffled speech due to the door. "Cartman is a douchebag, I'm not helping." Kyle hissed in annoyance, starting to shout back. "IF HE WASN'T ALIVE, YOU AND NICHOLE WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER!" Kyle called.

Stan yawned. "Fuck this, there's no hope." And so, he slowly walked away. Kyle raised both fists shouting. "FINE THEN, FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Kyle roared out, splitting paths and going the other way. There was only one way to make money to help Cartman. Not only get revenge, but get rich. He was gonna get his dad, and sue the shit out of who did this. First, Kyle just had to find the man who did it. He didn't trust anybody. Soon he had to just fill out a police report. He was tired though, and didn't know how to start after the police report. Kyle supposed he just needed a plan. And how would Kyle get around school? He needed to find a way. And with the PC Principle around that would be a rough and tough situation. Kyle just needed to find a way to get out of school, only temporary. Although it would be nice if forever. He was getting closer to home... Kyle just needed a nap to refresh him. Looking drowsy as he walked, he had all sorts of suspects in his mind. Kyle suddenly burst into a fit, kicking at the concrete angrily as he walked. Looking up at the sky, he pointed at the air screaming. "Why don't you fucking fix this?!" Kyle shouted, stifling tears. "My friend's gonna die and all you're doing is sitting up there ruining everything!" Kyle snarled, shaking his fist at the sky. Maybe God had abandoned him. He... He needed to get back to the hospital. Cartman could wake up, and Kyle needed to be there for him. Changing directions, he saw Kenny up ahead and was about to say something. However, as Kyle saw Kenny laying on the floor, with worse burns then Eric, and purposefully done damage, Kyle gasped. "Oh my god, they killed Kenny! You bastards!" Kyle shouted. What the hell was going on? Racing away, the ginger barely kept his hat on as it blew in the wind. Spotting the hospital, he saw Butters being wheeled away, with some bad injuries, much like Eric's. Who was doing this? "Uh - um, Eric Cartman?" Was all he managed to say. The doctor nodded. "He's still alive. He just finished surgery, and should come awake soon." Kyle was led away quickly into Eric's room, and he just... Stared.

After a long while of staring, he suddenly saw the scarred eyelid open of Eric Cartman. "Eric, Eric talk to me!" Kyle instructed instantly. Eric barely opened his mouth, and soft words too quiet to understand came out. Kyle looked at the doctor. "Isn't there anything to know what he's saying?" He asked. The doctor shook his head. "But we do have something that can... Read their minds." He proposed. Kyle nodded. "I'll take it, please." He requested. The doctor frowned. "No little boy, you don't seem to understand. It has a high chance of giving you cancer." Kyle shouted. "I'm not little, fucking asshole! Just give me the god damn thing!" He requested. Sighing, the doctor walked off for a short while. Coming back, he offered it to Kyle. Taking it, he examined it for a while. Reading the directions, he used it. Instantly, he saw thoughts popping up in his view. _'Kyle! Kyle! Leprechauns... I'm not fat! Shit, am I gonna die? Scott Cawthon.. Trent Boyett and Kanye West... I wish I could say goodbyes... Eric Cartman you're gonna Tom Brady this thing!'_ Kyle frowned, curiously. What was he thinking?

"Eric, think what you wanna say... I can read your mind." At an instant, Eric's thoughts changed with little words in the background wondering if he was going to die. _'Shit! God damned Leprechauns! If you wanna see my mom's tits, do it yourself.'_... What? Kyle stared blankly confused. "Eric, just tell me what you want to say to all your friends, and tell us who did this." Kyle ordered. _'Fine, but only because I might die. Now don't read my god damn mind without telling me. Make sure Kyle, Butters, Liane, and Stan to stay inside. Warn them they will surely die, or even worse be tortured and kept alive. And then, for goodbyes...'_ Wow, this was one of the most serious times he ever saw Cartman act. Was it actually Cartman? However, Eric started after a few thoughts echoed his mind of wondering why he had done it. What was it, exactly? That was Kyle's question, but it never got to be revealed as Cartman started.

 _'First, tell Stan we never really got time alone, and I'm sorry about that. Tell him he's always been a pretty good friend. And tell him to stay away from Kyle or someone might have to kick his ass. Tell him to take good care of Wendy, and tell him I'm happy for him that he and his girlfriend are happy with each other, even if I once wanted her. Tell Kenny, one day he'll get a nice, beautiful bunch of girls to bang probably - since he's so determined to do so. Tell em he's a pretty cool guy, and I wish him luck for his family becoming rich one day, and I hope when he gets older he doesn't have to deal with the being poor shit. And then... Tell Kyle that I always saw him as my best friend. He's a great guy. Tell him I'm sorry for everything, like calling him a Jew, and trying to kill him now and then.'_ Pfft, now and then. Eric always killed him! In the background he heard little sobs from Eric's thoughts, which appeared to not come from him due to Eric's weakness in the hospital. "I'm Kyle, fatass." Kyle pointed out, eyes rolling.

 _'I hate you, stupid Jew get the fuck outta here.'_ Eric thought. Kyle planted his face in his hands in annoyance. "You weren't saying that a minute ago, you god damn fatass!" He shouted. It looked like Kyle was shouting at a corpse, despite the fact that corpse was very much alive. _'Anyway, tell Liane I love her, a lot. She has mostly been one of my only friends, as I know for a fact everyone basically hates me and I can't get any lower then I am. And tell everyone else they're major douchebags, and I'm watching everyone in heaven.'_ At that instant, Kyle felt... Kinda bad for him. They had told him that before, when? Oh yeah, after he and Wendy fought. "You aren't going to heaven, and hell probably won't accept you either because you're such a douche." He stated, but then Kyle quietly looked around. Nobody was watching. Lowering down, Kyle was on his knees at Eric's bed. Quietly planting a kiss on his recovering burned up cheek, Kyle spoke. "Who did it to you?" Came Kyle's question. ' _What the fuck just happened? Oh my god I am sooo dizzy..'_ Eric thought, before everything went black. Panicking, Kyle screamed. "HE PASSED OUT!" And, with that only seconds later a doctor came rushing in. "Okay little boy, just get home. We're still fixing up your friend." He said.

Kyle walked away, but he couldn't believe what just happened. Kyle had kissed Eric on the cheek... That was... New. And did Eric pass out from it? Kyle wasn't exactly sure. Exiting the office looking at his shoes nervously, he went home. After a long while of writing, he some how remembered everything Eric said. Writing them down, he also wrote that he read Eric's mind to communicate. And of course, he remembered what Eric said to him. Tiredly walking down each street, it was in the middle of the night, and Kyle was scared after Eric's warning. He also had been thinking about something before Kyle intruded his thoughts. What did Scott Cawthon and Trent Boyett have to do with anything? As well as Kanye West. Scott Cawthon was in jail, and so was Trent Boyett. Unless... Sweating as his pace increased, he quickly dropped what he printed out at each door step that Eric had instructed. Looking in the direction of the hospital, Kyle sniffled. Bawling his eyes out, he started running home. He had just finished everything. He felt... So emotional. Possibly passing out on his bed from exhaustion without bothering his parents, his pillow was covered in Kyle's tears before he went to bed.

* * *

That's all for today, folks! Look forward to Thursday, as that is the day you are going to find out who is the attacker ;-D I hope you enjoyed, please follow, leave a like, and review !


	3. Chapter 3

It was a brand new day, it was just really early in the day. Literally, like three in the morning. And Kyle was exhausted still. Groggily rising out of bed, he looked out the window. Getting dressed, he yawned. He was going to check on everything. Kyle let his feet drag behind him, and before leaving the house he looked to the side. His parents were still asleep. Opening the door, as he headed towards the hospital, and suddenly he saw Liane was being carried on a hospital bed out of the grass. Jesus Christ! First Kenny, next Butters, and now... Liane? It was like Eric was a prophet. He had predicted it, to stay inside. Kyle was going to be jumpy today. And in three in the morning! Geez... Shuddering, he walked past Eric's house watching the hospital and police drive away, he looked up, wishing he could look up and see Eric shouting at him as he walked to school.

Then, he realized something thinking about the memories in that house. Eric's phone... It had a missed call, from a missed number, and an unheard voicemail. It had been the day that Eric had wrote in his diary claiming he was running away. Could Eric have been running from something else? But then, why did he write about something else? Maybe he was doing it partially because he was being chased down by a crazy bitch, and didn't want to get caught, or maybe he just made it up and used it to save for an ego. But that doesn't make sense... This was so confusing! He needed to find that phone. Running away from the house, he was determined. He had never run this fast. He didn't care, he needed to find the asshole who did it to Eric. Diving head first into that forest, he struggled. It was a big tree, and the tree had blood all over it, with torn clothing everywhere.

Kyle had to find out who did it! Kicking aside a big branch in his way, he saw a button on the ground. It had to be Cartman's. Looking up, he looked for the possible tree. Spotting a bag, he dropped to his ground seeing the phone sprawled out on the ground. Opening it, he opened the voicemail. Pressing 'play,' he raised it to his ear. It was people screaming in the microphone, and he could barely make out the voices. But it was a group of two people. ... Oh, god no. What was wrong with those sociopaths? He realized something, instantly.

He was probably lost now, and who knows where they were running around. He was terrified now. He couldn't fight back against them! He had to run like hell, maneuver through the trees and such if he had to. Shit. He needed a weapon! Looking around, he ran further from that tree, hoping they were terrorizing other people. That's what Eric meant by saying to stay inside! But... What did Liane have to do with any of this? That suddenly occurred to him. Leaves crunching under his shoes, he sped-walked out to keep his running in him in case they were around.

But then, he found he exited the forest staring at what appeared to be a campfire surrounded by little cheap tents. Shit... Shit! Was it them? "U-uh.. Hello?" Kyle called, crossing his fingers in hopes it was a friendly person. Seeing a rather tall figure, with a shorter following, he saw... Oh god! Turning foot in running, as it was his instant instinct, he barely dodged a massive tree. Hearing their feet cracking against leaves a few feet behind him, he dodged to the side of a tree eyes wide.

Barely making it out the forest, he still heard feet pounding behind him. No more trees... Now all he had to do was ... Shit! Feeling his shoe get caught in what felt like a hand, he was dragged behind. "Scott! Dude chill the fuck out! Trent, don't do this! It's been forever man!" He said in fear, heart pounding like a drum. "I wasn't who fed you your parents, Cartman did!" He cried out. Trent briefly came in view. "But you were who got me in prison, wasn't it?" Trent questioned, although it was more to rub it in probably.

"No man, let me go! Please! Why is Scott teaming up with you?" Kyle asked panicked. Scott answered rather bluntly. "I will ruin everything Eric loves... And Trent came to help me, since he had a reason to help me." Shit! These guys need therapy! Hm... "Scott, please man! Go back in therapy, leave us alone! We were really stupid when we were younger!" Kyle begged. But, he appeared to be failing as he just continued getting dragged back. Scott held him down, right next to the South Park city sign.

Trent pulled out of his pocket a lighter, gotten from God knows where. Silently praying, he screamed in shock as fire was burst onto his face, lips scorching and his whole face aching as he closed his eyes, hoping to at least keep his eyelids. The sharpness of a knife joined in, but it wasn't more. "Eric loves ya, you know. So I just gotta kill what he loves, like he did me. Let him see what it's like..." Scott muttered darkly. But all Kyle could think, was how he wished Cartman was here. Cartman stuck up for him most of the time. And he wished God would save him.

Slowly the pain was spreading to his legs, and he felt his arm twist painfully. A sickening crack entered his ears, causing a yelp but gaining an insane cackle of indignant joy, tearing apart his foot with sharpness. His clothes were ripped away, and the cuts continued advancing. Suddenly his stomach was bleeding, and his body felt numb with all but pain, feeling nothing else. Kyle was screaming, and started sobbing loudly. Kyle felt his head hit the ground, and somebody kicked him. Opening his eyelids, he was a mess.

Sixty percent of his body was covered in burns and cuts, his clothes were ripped into shreds, while Scott and Trent were gone. He couldn't move at all, as it hurt far too much to, and just increased his gushing body. A car had pulled up, but it wasn't the police. He was assuming... He couldn't think anything else other then pain! Kyle saw blurs of a woman, and the faint and kind of like Kenny, speech, which was unable to make out. He couldn't even sob, as blood was running down his throat, making him unable to breath. Thank goodness though, feeling his body get turned over, blood spilled out of his jaws preventing him from drowning in blood.

But then, everything got faint. He was losing hope, he was tired from this morning, he was bleeding everywhere, and his face was burned. How would he live? South Park usually led to many miracles, some good, some bad. All he hoped for was that they were a good miracle. The world around him was fading away, and suddenly he couldn't remember anything, or see anything. And then, he spaced out, being dragged into abeyance.

 **TIMESKIP TO TWO DAYS LATER + ERIC'S POV**

Eric awoke to find himself in a hospital bed, everything rather blurry. He saw a rather dull vision of Kenny staring at him, as he was taken out of bed and put into a wheelchair that other people controlled. Feeling Kenny push him to the car, he knew he was severely scarred. His hands were covered in scars, and all burned up. His right leg was broken, and he felt like he had gotten struck with drugs all over, due to getting put to sleep every so often for surgeries. Hopefully he didn't look like a fake bitch. Eric's thoughts traveled to his mother, and the other people. Did Kyle warn them? Why wasn't his mother wheeling him out? "Keeeeenny?" Eric questioned, sounding like he was drunk.

"Mmor hmmce wmph gmt sphore, dphhtt takk." Was his reply. Fucking damn it, he couldn't talk? "Whan can I teeelk again?" He asked, still sounding drunk. "Eh mpff." Was his reply. This sucked ass! Breathing in preparing to shout, he found Kenny was right; it hurt even to try to scream. Damn it! As he got transferred to the most poor car ever, Eric instantly knew where he was. Damn it, now he was more poor then he ever had been! Eyes peeled for any blurry dangers, he assumed Kenny's father was probably drunk. Where was Kyle? He heard nobody even came to help or lifted a finger but him. Which was ... Very nice of him, actually. How did Kyle find out where he was? Unless...

Oh, _fuck._

If he read his diary he left at home, he swore he was going to pound his ass until it was little jelly on his peanut butter, and make his pounded up ass into a sandwich. God damn it, he appreciated that Jew playing hero for him, but he swore, if he was classless enough to read his diary he was going to rip his balls off. What had the other teens done while he was in the hospital? The only one who had come to visit him in the hospital was Liane, Kyle, and Kenny. Did anybody else care for him? If Kyle read his diary, he wasn't sure if he wanted to still be alive. That meant Kyle was probably giggling like a Japanese girl. There was embarrassing shit in there, there was a reason he stopped writing what actually happened. It had become way too close when Butters nearly found it. Shit.

Eying the door, he felt like flopping outta there. He did _not_ want to be around anybody, especially a bunch of poor beer-drinking freaks. He was getting closer to their house. Was anybody around him? Looking around, which made his neck kinda sore, he saw only Kenny out of the corner of his eye. Trying to roll to the corner of the car seat, he groaned sorely. He wasn't going to move anywhere. The seatbelt was rubbing against his face, which annoyed the hell out of him. Flopping his arms like he was uncontrollable, they slumped at the seatbelt, trying to push it away, but failing. He didn't have the strength, not right now anyways. Kenny reached over, pulling it off of his cheek and positioning it more comfortably. Flipping his hand and moaning in thanks, he sighed. Eric was never going to be an evil genius, it just got him in trouble. From now on, he would do his best to control himself. Eric was pretty strong, but not this strong.


	4. Authors Note

Hello there everyone!

I have been extremely busy, school has thrown a load on me, and I haven't gotten a chance to make any more of these.

However, I swear with my life that I will make the next chapter on the next Thursday.

I hope you understand, and if so, thank you!


End file.
